kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: T.O.O.T.H.F.A.I.R.Y.
is the fifteenth Codename: Kids Next Door comic printed in the comic book series Cartoon Network Action Pack, on July 1, 2007. Synopsis After keeping his last baby tooth, Numbuh 4 is pursued by the Tooth Fairy. Plot Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 are hiding in an alley, waiting for someone to arrive. A second-grader comes over and asks Numbuh 4 a question, but Numbuh 4 interrupts by telling the boy to pay fifty cents. The boy pays, and Numbuh 4 shows him his gross-looking teeth, one of them being held in place by glue and a nail. The sight of it is so disgusting that it scares the boy away. Numbuh 4 chuckles and says that second graders will pay anything to see his lucky tooth, which is his last baby tooth that he has been holding together since he was six years old. Numbuh 2 asks Numbuh 4 if he should let that tooth fall out by now, but Numbuh 4 says he doesn't want to because he wants to keep the money he gets showing it to other kids. Numbuh 2 says that the Tooth Fairy might give Numbuh 4 some money, too, but Numbuh 4 tells him that there's no such thing as the Tooth Fairy. He then asks how much he earned, but Numbuh 2 realizes that they left the money on top of the trashcan back in the alley. Numbuh 4 goes back to the alley to get the money, but as soon as he collects it, he runs into a man with wings and a tutu called Toothy Larry, who tells him that he's the Tooth Fairy and that he has something that belongs to him. He tells Numbuh 4 that, according to Tooth Fairy Force rules, if a baby tooth hasn't fallen out, he gets to remove it himself. He puts a device into Numbuh 4's mouth to remove the tooth that Numbuh 4 still has, but Numbuh 4 fights back by throwing his coins at Toothy Larry and runs off. But before he can get back to the Sector V treehouse, he is cornered by the Tooth Fairy Force, who demand him to hand over his tooth to them. Luckily, Numbuh 4 is able to escape. He dodges the dental tools that the Tooth Fairy Force throws at him, and stealthily manages to get away. But just as he activates his jet pack, it runs out of fuel and he falls down a hill, knocking his tooth out in the process. Toothy Larry picks up the tooth and asks Numbuh 4 to sign a check for 567 dollars. Numbuh 4 is delighted at first, but then he realizes that he's been tricked because it's actually for only one cent. Toothy Larry says that he deducted almost all of the money for late fees and leaves, much to Numbuh 4's dismay. Features *'KND Operatives': Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 *'Villains': Toothy Larry and Tooth Fairy Force *'Locations': Back alley, Neighborhood *'2x4 Technology': Procketpack Gallery 2007_07 operation t.o.o.t.h.f.a.i.r.y. tough officer on trail has four arrested in racket yesterday pt.1.png 2007_07 operation t.o.o.t.h.f.a.i.r.y. tough officer on trail has four arrested in racket yesterday pt.2.png 2007_07 operation t.o.o.t.h.f.a.i.r.y. tough officer on trail has four arrested in racket yesterday pt.3.png 2007_07 operation t.o.o.t.h.f.a.i.r.y. tough officer on trail has four arrested in racket yesterday pt.4.png 2007_07 operation t.o.o.t.h.f.a.i.r.y. tough officer on trail has four arrested in racket yesterday pt.5.png 2007_07 operation t.o.o.t.h.f.a.i.r.y. tough officer on trail has four arrested in racket yesterday pt.6.png 2007_07 operation t.o.o.t.h.f.a.i.r.y. tough officer on trail has four arrested in racket yesterday pt.7.png 2007_07 operation t.o.o.t.h.f.a.i.r.y. tough officer on trail has four arrested in racket yesterday pt.8.png Category:Comics